Caminhos pecaminosos
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Gula, Luxúria, Preguiça, Vaidade, Avareza, Inveja e Ira. "Eu não me importo de ir pro inferno". - InoGaa
1. Gula

"**Caminhos pecaminosos"**

**By Swiit Dawn *~**

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, isso é óbvio, mas eu estou pensando em reivindicar o Gaara e o Neji pra mim.

-

-

**Gula:** _sf_ **1.** Excesso na comida e bebida. **2.** Vício de beber ou comer demais; esganação. Sin.: _gulodice_.

-

-

Gaara acendia e apagava o isqueiro, fitando o fogo alaranjado que este produzia quando ouviu passos, mas não se preocupou em olhar para ver quem era: ele estava bem escondido atrás de uma pilha de caixas.

-Acho que alguém aqui sofre de insônia.

Gaara se virou, embora, pela voz, já soubesse quem era. E não gostava muito da idéia de conversar com aquela pessoa no meio da madrugada.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, ríspido.

-Não é da sua conta. – Ino deu de ombros.

-Ótimo. Não me incomode e eu não te incomodo.

O ruivo observou a loira dar as costas à ele, os cabelos bagunçados balançando, e abrir a geladeira mais próxima.

-Sabia que é proibido roubar comida da escola?

-Sabia que é proibido fumar nas dependências do colégio? – Ino se virou, sorrindo e apontando para o isqueiro preto na mão dele.

Gaara arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Eu não fumo. Só... – ele acendeu o isqueiro - ...gosto do fogo. – ele apagou o objeto com um clique.

-Você é um bicho estranho.

Gaara meneou a cabeça, como que ignorando o comentário da menina e voltou sua atenção para a atividade com o isqueiro. Algum tempo depois, ele ouviu o estrépito de um objeto de metal caindo no chão.

-Quer fazer silêncio? Se formos pegos, podemos ser expulsos! – Gaara sibilou.

-Foi só um garfo. – ela revirou os olhos, se escondendo atrás do balcão para pegar o garfo caído.

Gaara observou Ino apanhar um prato com um pedaço generoso de bolo e vir se sentar à sua frente.

Depois de um tempo em que Ino comia vorazmente o bolo, enfiando garfada atrás de garfada na boca, ela pareceu se lembrar de algo e apontou o talher para o garoto à sua frente.

-Quer? – ela disse, engrolando as palavras por conta de um pedaço particularmente grande que ela mastigava.

O ruivo fez uma careta.

-É bom. Abacaxi. Não gosta? - a loira perguntou, finalmente engolindo o que estava em sua boca.

-Detesto doce.

-Por isso que você parece remédio pro fígado. – Ino disse com desprezo, colocando mais uma garfada na boca – Amargo igual.

-E você parece limão puro. Até amarra a boca. – ele revidou.

Ino mostrou a língua pra ele.

-Você nunca provou pra saber. – ela se levantou e, colocando o prato na pia, disse – Vou dormir.

Gaara deu de ombros, como se não se importasse e voltou a acender e apagar o isqueiro.

-

-

Na noite seguinte, Gaara não conseguia dormir. Ele resolveu que iria dar uma volta pelo salão de estar da escola.

Quando chegou na porta percebeu, entre várias sombras causadas pela luz da Lua que entrava pelas grandes janelas, uma sombra esguia de uma pessoa sentada no sofá.

Por algum motivo, ele repentinamente soube que, novamente, era ela. E não se sentiu exatamente incomodado pela presença dela lá.

Chegou por trás do sofá em silêncio, com passos lentos, e percebeu que ela segurava na mão um pote grande de sorvete, que ela comia com entusiasmo.

-Você ainda vai se arrepender de ser gulosa desse jeito quando subir na balança. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, debruçando-se no sofá.

A loira virou-se assustada, ainda segurando a colher cheia de sorvete no caminho para a boca.

-Só podia ser você, né, cabeça de fósforo!

Gaara apoiou uma mão no encosto do sofá e jogou o corpo para se sentar ao lado dela, que estendeu a colher pra ele.

-Sorvete?

-Já disse que não gosto de doces.

-Limão não é exatamente doce. – ela respondeu, colocando o sorvete na boca.

-Odeio limão. – ele disse simplesmente.

-Seria muito mais fácil você me dizer do que gosta. Sua lista de coisas que odeia é enorme!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. O ruivo observou Ino encher uma colher de sorvete e olhar maliciosa pra ele.

Gaara percebeu o que Ino iria fazer uma fração de segundo antes de acontecer. A garota praticamente pulou por cima de Gaara e, segurando o pulso dele com a mão livre, tentou enfiar a colher com o doce na boca dele.

-Sai daqui, sua louca!

Gaara era bem mais forte do que Ino, por isso conseguiu facilmente jogá-la no sofá, prendendo seus pulsos do lado da cabeça. O único som que pode ser ouvido foi o da colher caindo no chão.

-Não me provoca, loira aguada!

Ino riu.

-Tem sorvete na sua cara.

Gaara revirou os olhos. Ele fez menção de limpar o rosto na camiseta, mas Ino foi mais rápida.

Ela passou os lábios pela bochecha gelada dele, com uma leve roçar de língua e retirou o sorvete.

Gaara encarou a expressão marota de Ino por um momento, então se abaixou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu acho que tem sorvete na sua boca, gulosa.

Repentinamente, Gaara beijou Ino, que retribuiu. Ele soltou as mãos da loira, que foram parar instantaneamente na nuca gelada de ruivo. O pote de sorvete que ainda estava apoiado no sofá ao lado dos dois caiu com estrépito no chão.

As mãos do garoto desceram até as costas de Ino, que repentinamente empurrou Gaara pra longe dela.

-Ei! – ele exclamou.

-Estamos em uma escola, Gaara!

Gaara levantou-se e, arrumando a camisa amassada, pegou a garota no colo, de modo que ela não pudesse se soltar.

-Você pesa, Ino. Sua gula está te deixando gorda. Sabia que isso é um pecado?

Ino deu um tapa na cabeça do garoto.

-Idiota!

-Sério, Ino, se continuar gulosa desse jeito você vai pro inferno. E gorda ainda por cima. – ele provocou.

Ino não conseguiu deixar de rir, roubando outro beijo dele.

Gaara nunca se considerara santo, pelo contrário, ele pecava bastante. Mas naquela noite ele descobriu que um pecado sempre leva a outro.

FIM

-

-

**N/A: **Yo, minna!

Algumas explicações a respeito dessa fic: vai ser uma coleção de one-shots curtinhas como essa, uma sem relação alguma com a outra. A idéia me surgiu depois de lembrar daquela novela chatinha que passava na Globo há algum tempo atrás.

O casal vai ser só InoGaa mesmo, ok?

Ah, depois de eu ter escrito a fic inteira, eu vi que já havia uma do mesmo tipo postada aqui no site, só que com um casal por pecado, mas...não foi plágio, não, a idéia foi minha mesmo. Foi só uma coincidência!

Não se esqueçam de comentar, ok? Eu me alimento das reviews de vocês e, bem, está na hora do almoço...shasuhauhsu.

**K**issus da **S**wiit ;*


	2. Vaidade

"**Caminhos pecaminosos"**

**By Swiit Dawn *~**

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e...ah, esquece, estou sem criatividade pra um disclaimer decente e/ou engraçado.

-

-

**Vaidade:** _sf_ Orgulho, soberba, arrogância.

Ino ia praticamente todo dia ao supermercado. Não que ela precisasse ir todo dia lá, mas ela gostava do ambiente. Nem sempre ela comprava alguma coisa, mas observava as pessoas e reunia material para o livro que estava escrevendo.

Ino gostava também de cheirar os xampus da seção de higiene pessoal, pois dizia que a inspirava e ás vezes comprava alguma novidade em cosméticos.

Em uma tarde em que ela se sentia particularmente "bloqueada" com relação ao seu livro, Ino foi ao supermercado para espairecer a cabeça.

Chegando lá, ela decidiu que iria, como sempre, na seção de higiene pessoal. A garota pegou um pote de creme pra pele que lhe pareceu interessante por ter uma embalagem bonita. Quando Ino ia abrir o pote para cheirar, este escorregou da sua mão e rolou para baixo da prateleira.

Ino olhou para os lados para ver se não vinha ninguém e, constatando que o corredor estava vazio, se abaixou para pegar o creme. Mas não tinha nada embaixo da prateleira.

-Bela calcinha.

Ino se assustou e levantou-se rápido, puxando a calça pra cima. À sua frente estava o homem mais lindo que Ino havia visto. Um cara alto, cabelos ruivos espetados com gel e olhos verde-água.

-Acho que isso é seu. – ele disse, com a voz fria, estendendo a mão com o pote de creme para Ino – Rolou até o outro corredor.

Ino teve que manter o controle para não deixar o queixo cair, mas corou ao receber o pote da mão dele. Além de lindo ele tinha aquela voz fria e sexy. Ele parecia um personagem que tinha saltado das páginas de um livro de Jane Austen e estava na frente dela, falando com ela.

Ino se perguntou como seria o nome daquele deus grego que deveria ter caído do Olimpo, mas teve vergonha de perguntar.

-O-obrigada.

Ele não respondeu, somente se virou e saiu andando, sem dizer mais nada.

-Ei! Qual o seu nome? – Ino tomou coragem para perguntar, quando ele já se afastava.

Mas mesmo assim o "Sr. Gostoso", como Ino resolvera batizá-lo, não respondeu, apenas a ignorou.

-É uma pena que eu nunca mais vá vê-lo. – Ino suspirou.

-

-

Alguns dias depois, Ino terminou de tomar banho em seu apartamento e percebeu que seu hidratante de morango preferido havia acabado.

Ela simplesmente não podia sair para o barzinho com suas amigas sem passar seu hidratante favorito.

Ino vestiu um vestido soltinho florido e passou uma maquiagem básica, afinal, ela não poderia sair sem pelo menos um batom. Ela saiu para o supermercado, que era a um quarteirão do seu prédio.

Lá, ela foi direto à seção de cosméticos. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao deparar-se com uma figura ruiva de costas para onde Ino estava.

A loira foi chegando em silêncio e percebeu que ele segurava um pote de gel para cabelo na mão e que lia o rótulo compenetrado, sem prestar atenção na garota que se aproximava.

-Olha se não é o "Senhor-Eu-Sou-Frio" de novo.

O "" se virou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-A "Senhorita Calcinha Rosa" voltou"! – ele ironizou.

-Você devia me dizer o seu nome. – Ino comentou, despreocupadamente, procurando seu creme na prateleira.

-Você parece ser bem vaidosa. – o "Sr. Gostoso" ignorou o comentário dela. – Sempre está na seção de cosméticos.

-Olha quem fala. – Ino revirou os olhos, apontando para o gel na sua mão.

O "Sr. Gostoso" bufou, colocando o pote de gel em uma cestinha vermelha que ele segurava.

-Vaidade é um pecado que eu cometo com freqüência, mas não me importo de ir pro inferno – Ino deu de ombros.

-Não acredito em inferno ou em céu. Cada um vive do jeito que quer e nada é pecado se você não acha que é.

-É uma visão sábia, mas eu não concordo.

Ino selecionou um creme na prateleira e saiu, sem falar mais nada. O ruivo meneou a cabeça e, virando as costas, também saiu andando.

-

-

Tempos depois, Ino nunca mais vira o "Sr. Gostoso" no supermercado, mas ele virara um personagem do seu livro e fora totalmente aprovado por seu editor.

Ino resolveu sair a noite com algumas amigas para comemorar a aprovação do seu novo livro. Ela colocou seu melhor vestido um pouco acima do joelho e uma sandália de tirinhas e salto fino.

No elevador do prédio, a loira sentiu a sandália direita desabotoar e se abaixou para ajeitá-la. Foi quando ela sentiu o elevador parar.

-Você?

Ino reconheceu a voz fria e ergueu a cabeça. O "Sr. Gostoso" tinha entrado no elevador e observava Ino agachada no chão com um olhar superior. A garota, corada, se levantou, alisando o vestido. Então, será que ele morava no mesmo prédio que ela?

-Hoje sua calcinha é vermelha.

Ino enrubesceu mais ainda e se virou, sem coragem de falar nada, mas começou a ajeitar a presilha do cabelo no espelho do elevador.

-Achei que você acreditasse em pecado.

Ino lançou um olhar indagador pelo espelho, ciente de que ele a olhava pelo mesmo.

-Continua cometendo o da vaidade. – ele completou.

A loira deu de ombros quando o elevador parou e a luz acima da porta indicava que estavam no térreo.

Os dois saíram e atravessaram o saguão juntos até a porta da rua do prédio.

Assim que saiu, Ino viu um conversível vermelho parado em frente à porta, com suas amigas dentro: Sakura, Hinata e Tenten.

-Ei, Ino, demorou! – Sakura exclamou, sorrindo.

-É, vamos logo! – Tenten disse, com a mão apoiada no volante.

-Olá, Ino-chan. – cumprimentou Hinata timidamente.

Ino fez menção de ir em direção ao carro, mas sentiu uma mão forte segurando seu braço.

A moça sentiu outra mão segurando sua cintura e puxou para um beijo rápido que ela retribuiu. E não é que o "Sr. Gostoso" beija bem mesmo?

Sem mais explicações, o ruivo virou as costas, deixando Ino pasma e as garotas no carro completamente confusas.

-A propósito. – ele gritou, já de costas – Meu nome é Gaara.

FIM

-

-

**N/A: **Yo, minna!

Ahn, eu não tenho muita coisa a falar a respeito desse capítulo, sabe...Pra falar a verdade, eu sei que é bem idiotinha mesmo e foge dos padrões que eu sempre escrevo, mas é uma das minhas one-shots preferidas dessa coleção.

Espero que vocês também tenham gostado dela ^^

Não se esqueçam dos dois R's, ok? **Read&Review.**

**K**issus da **S**wiit ;*


	3. Ira

"**Caminhos pecaminosos"**

**By Swiit Dawn *~**

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso, porque eu não tenho meu nome escrito em capa de manga nenhum.

-

-

**Ira:** _sf_ **1. **Cólera, raiva contra alguém. **2.** Desejo de vingança.

Ino puxou a barra do vestido pra cima, para que ela não pisasse e tropeçasse acidentalmente, caindo de cara no tapete persa do castelo. A garota passou por um espelho em cima de uma prateleira no meio do caminho e parou para observar sua imagem.

Não que ela fosse vaidosa, não era isso, mas se sua mãe neurótica visse que um fio de cabelo estava fora do lugar...Ino teria problemas. E também, ela nunca precisara de muito para ficar bonita, Ino tinha uma beleza natural invejada por muitas mulheres da corte.

Os cabelos estavam elegantemente deslizando pelos ombros, com somente duas mechas presas atrás da cabeça por uma presilha em forma de borboleta.

Ao virar em outra corredor, Ino ofegou de susto e corou, envergonhada: o príncipe de Suna estava beijando ardentemente uma garota no meio do corredor do seu castelo. De novo.

Ino tentou passar despercebida, se virando para ir embora, mas sentiu que outra pessoa passou mais rápido por ela, esbarrando em seu braço. Era a garota que o príncipe estivera beijando.

-D-desculpe...eu não tive a intenção... – Ino começou, se virando para o príncipe, que continuava no mesmo lugar de antes, agora, porém com um sorrisinho maroto a brincar-lhe nos lábios.

-Acho que está apaixonada por mim, princesa, sempre aparece nos momentos mais...oportunos.

Era verdade, sim, que Ino pegara Gaara beijando outras garotas três vezes desde que ele viera passar algumas semanas em Konoha com a Família Real de Suna.

Mas era a mais absoluta mentira que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Onde já se viu? Ino jamais se deixaria chegar aos pés daquela garotas ridículas que faziam fila por uma noite com o príncipe.

Ino admitia, sim, que ele era bonito, com seus olhos verdes e seu cabelo ruivo, mas desde que ele entrara no castelo, ela o achara arrogante e frio. Não que ela detestasse o príncipe. Só não gostava muito do jeito dele.

Mas nem por isso ela iria deixar barato para aquele principezinho irritante.

-EU NUNCA IRIA ME APAIXONAR POR VOCÊ! – a loira gritou – EU NÃO SOU MAIS UMA DAS VADIAS COM...

Esse era um dos defeitos principais de Ino: ela se deixava irritar facilmente e tinha um humor bem exaltado, por isso gostava de resolver tudo aos gritos.

Ela sentiu sua boca ser tapada pela mão forte e gelada de Gaara. A garota continuou a tentar emitir sons e começou a dar tapas e socos no braço do ruivo, mas ele era forte demais e não a soltava.

-As mulheres são bem melhores quietinhas, você não acha, princesa? – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso e a voz arrastada – Ah, me esqueci...você não pode falar.

Ino desistiu de tentar se livrar de Gaara, cruzando os braços e franzindo a testa em sinal de indignação;

-Ah, bem melhor assim. Uma mulher obediente.

O príncipe tirou a mão da boca da moça, que instantaneamente saiu correndo em disparada pelo corredor, abandonando Gaara com uma expressão cansada.

-RETARDADO! – ela gritou, raivosa, mas ao mesmo tempo risonha.

Ele saiu correndo atrás dela, alcançando-a logo em seguida.

-ME LARGA AGORA! – a princesa gritou, quando sentiu seu braço ser agarrado por Gaara.

-E se eu não quiser? – Gaara provocou.

Ino olhou estreitando os olhos para ele e mordeu o braço do rapaz com força, fazendo com que ele a largasse.

A loira novamente saiu correndo, pretendendo entrar pela porta no fim do corredor, apesar de ela não ter bem certeza de onde esta a levaria.

-Yamanaka, volte aqui! Não terminamos ainda de conversar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Ino respondia gritando, ela abriu a porta.

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO SOU UMA DAS VADIAS COM AS QUAIS VOCÊ DORME!

Por azar, essa porta dava para o salão de baile do qual a princesa estivera fugindo por causa de sua mãe. E, justamente nesse momento, o rei, pai de Ino, estava fazendo um discurso, por isso não havia música para abafar os gritos da loira, que estava vermelha de cólera.

Todos no salão se viraram para ver quem estava gritando, e se depararam com Ino totalmente descabelada pela corrida, sendo segurada pelo braço pelo príncipe de Suna.

Várias pessoas começaram a abafar risadinhas. Talvez logo a princesa de Konoha precisasse se casar com o príncipe de Suna porque sua barriga já começara a crescer.

Ino sentiu seu braço direito sendo largado pela mão forte de Gaara, que entrou no salão, e repentinamente seu braço esquerdo foi agarrado por uma mão magra e de dedos finos.

-Você terá que se explicar, mocinha!

A princesa se virou e viu sua mãe, com a cara extremamente severa, a puxando para fora do salão pela mesma porta em que entrou, a fechando logo em seguida.

-Uma dama não poder ser irada desse jeito e sair gritando palavras de baixo calão com um cavalheiro. Ainda mais com um príncipe! É absolutamente deselegante. Explique-se, Ino! Aliás, o que a senhorita estava fazendo sozinha em um corredor com ele?

-Não houve nada. Verdade.

-Se eu digo que houve é porque houve. Primeiramente, porque não estava no salão?

-Eu não estava me sentindo bem. – Ino mentiu – Então, saí para tomar um ar. E encontrei com o príncipe...ele estava beijando uma garota nos corredores. Foi só isso.

-Isso não explica o seu cabelo desarrumado e seus gritos indecentes, mocinha! – a rainha sacudiu o dedo na cara de Ino.

A loira ia dar uma resposta educada e obediente à mãe, como seria de bom tom para uma donzela como ela, mas quando abriu a boca disse outra coisa:

-Cansei! Cansei, está bem? – Ino tirou a presilha do cabelo e jogou aos pés da mãe, que estava boquiaberta – Preciso respirar!

A princesa se virou e, apoiando-se nas paredes arrancou os sapatos de camurça dos pés e largou-os junto a presilha, saindo correndo novamente. A rainha simplesmente ficou olhando chocada para a filha que corria como...uma plebéia.

-

-

Gaara gostava de olhar a Lua. Ela era sua companheira de todas as noites de insônia em que ele saía para se sentar à beira do lago em seu castelo. Mas agora ele estava em Konoha e não havia um lago para ele sentar.

Mas a Lua ainda estava lá. E o ruivo resolveu sair do salão de baile excessivamente cheio de gente e sair para se sentar na grama e ficar admirando-a.

Tudo estava silencioso nos jardins reais, exceto por alguns grilos que estavam no gramado fazendo barulhos característicos. De repente, Gaara ouviu passos. Passos apressados que corriam amassando a grama molhada de orvalho.

Ele se virou e viu um vulto feminino que corria, com os cabelos ricochetando no rosto com o vento cortante que soprava.

Mas ela não veio em direção a ele. Provavelmente nem o percebeu onde estava. A moça passou por trás de alguns arbustos e Gaara percebeu-a se sentar no chão.

Ele se dirigiu até lá e viu que era Ino que estava sentada na grama, observando o céu completamente absorta e os cabelos agora soltos esvoaçando.

-Fugiu de novo?

A loira se virou, assustada, mas fez uma expressão raivosa ao ver quem era.

-SAI DAQUI, GAARA!

O ruivo a ignorou, sentando ao seu lado na grama.

-A noite está bonita hoje, não? A Lua cheia é linda.

Isso pareceu desarmar Ino momentaneamente, que suavizou as linhas fundas em sua testa.

-_Você_ gosta de observar a Lua? – ela perguntou, cética.

-Toda noite – ele deu uma pausa, observando o rosto iluminado da moça, que agora abandonara o ceticismo e estava de olhos fechados sentindo o vento – E eu sei que você também gosta.

Ino abriu os olhos e lançou um olhar confuso pra ele.

-Toda noite desde que eu cheguei aqui eu vejo você olhando a Lua pela sacada do seu quarto – ele deu de ombros.

-ANDOU ME ESPIONANDO? ISSO É UM ULTRAJE! - ela gritou, furiosa.

-Quer parar de gritar tanto? Isso está ficando chato. – ele resmungou entediado.

-EU QUERO SABER PORQUE VO...

Ino foi interrompida por Gaara, que tinha lhe roubado um beijo e pedia passagem com a língua quente. Primeiramente, Ino empurrou Gaara e tentava gritar. Mas logo ela passou a não se importar com nada e retribuiu o beijo do príncipe, colocando as mãos delicadas no peitoral dele.

Ele a soltou, olhando pra ela em dúvida.

-Vai recomeçar a gritar?

-Não. – ela respondeu e se deitou na grama, observando as estrelas.

Depois de um tempo em que Gaara observava a princesa absorto em seus pensamentos, ele a ouviu murmurar:

-Estou me sentindo uma vadia.

-Por quê?

-Eu fui só mais uma pra sua lista, entende? Depois de amanhã você volta pra Suna e eu provavelmente só vou te ver de novo em alguma Reunião de Famílias Reais idiota...

-Eu já te disse que você fica melhor calada. – Gaara reiterou, revirando os olhos.

-Eu só disse a verdade.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Gaara ficava remoendo se devia ou não falar o que estava pretendendo desde a primeira vez em que a vira observando a Lua na sacada.

-Ino, quantos anos você tem?

-21 primaveras muito bem vividas. – ela respondeu, brincando com uma moita de capim.

-Já está na hora de aceitar casar comigo.

Ino se virou surpresa pra ele ainda deitada na grama molhada.

-Ca-casar?

-É, casar. – Gaara se inclinou para cima da loira – Ou você pretende ficar encalhada?

Ino puxou Gaara para mais um beijo, que ele retribuiu com entusiasmo, aceitando isso como uma resposta positiva.

Ino pensou enquanto beijava ele que, talvez, nem toda garota que se agarrasse com Gaara tinha necessariamente que ser uma vadia.

FIM

-

-

**N/A: **Yo, minna!

Eu tenho alguma coisa a esclarecer sobre esse capítulo: eu sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fic de época (não necessariamente de princesas, essa idéia veio depois de ler "O Diáro da Princesa") desde que eu li "Orgulho e Preconceito". Finalmente, eu achei algum jeito de encaixar isso aqui, que já estava no meu PC há séculos, em alguma fic ^^

A ira ficou meio implícita nessa fic, mas a idéia foi mostrar que a Ino, sendo uma princesa, não deveria ser tão raivosa assim, ela deveria ser mais delicada.

Espero que vocês também tenham gostado dela ^^

Não se esqueçam dos dois R's, ok? **Read&Review.**

**K**issus da **S**wiit ;*


	4. Preguiça

"**Caminhos pecaminosos"**

**By Swiit Dawn *~**

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas eu vou pegar o Deidara pra mim um dia desses!

-

-

**Preguiça:** _sf _**1.** Pouca disposição para o trabalho; aversão ao trabalho. **2.** Morosidade, negligência.

-

-

Cinco garotos de beleza aristocrática conversavam na frente de um colégio de muros altos e cinzentos. Pelas roupas que eles vestiam, dava pra perceber que eles não eram exatamente respeitadores das regras e dos bons costumes: todos haviam dispensado o uso do casaco marrom do uniforme, mesmo o vento estando gelado, e as calças de veludo foram trocadas por jeans rasgados e detonados.

Um ruivo e dois morenos se encontravam encostados no muro, cada um com um cigarro. Um loiro e um moreno estavam sentados na calçada observando duas garotas de uma escola feminina que passavam na outra calçada.

-Gostosa é a loira. – o moreno comentou.

-Que nada! A morena é que é linda – o loiro retrucou apontando para a garota. As duas começaram a andar mais rápido ao perceberem que eram o tema da conversa.

-Ow, olha o respeito aí! Tu namora a minha irmã. – o ruivo disse, tirando o cigarro da boca.

O moreno sentado na calçada se virou.

-Não enche. Eu ao vou chifrar ela, não.

O sinal bateu dentro do colégio. Os dois da calçada se levantaram, batendo a mão na roupa para tirar a sujeira.

-Vamos?

O ruivo jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou com a ponta do All Star para apagar a ponteira.

-Estou com preguiça.

-Vai matar aula de novo? É a segunda vez essa semana. – o moreno de cabelos compridos e olhos perolados disse, pegando a mochila do chão.

O ruivo deu de ombros e saiu andando com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e a mochila jogada por cima do ombro.

-Um dia tu ainda vai se ferrar, Gaara, seu preguiçoso. – o loiro gritou, mas Gaara não respondeu, só continuou andando.

-

-

Gaara entrou no parque e procurou por um banco mais afastado, onde pudesse ficar em paz. Encontrou um lugar ligeiramente escondido embaixo de algumas árvores cercadas por trepadeiras.

Ele se sentou lá, largando a mochila o chão e pegou outro cigarro no bolso da calça para fumar.

-Ah! Desculpe, eu não sabia que já tinha gente aqui. Eu geralmente venho aqui...

Gaara se virou e viu que à sua frente estava a loira que Shikamaru havia classificado como gostosa mais cedo.

-Pode se sentar aqui, se quiser. – Gaara disse, apontando com a cabeça para o espaço vazio a seu lado.

A garota pareceu em dúvida, encarando Gaara, como se avaliasse se ele era um tipo confiável. Talvez ele fosse, porque ela sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou ao lado dele no banco, largando o caderno no espaço entre eles, como que para não deixá-lo se aproximar.

Depois de um tempo, a loira resolveu falar.

-Então...ahn, vem sempre aqui? Ai, desculpa, assim vai parecer que eu estou dando em cima de você, me desculpe, melhor ficar quieta. – e ela se virou, corada, para a frente, tentando não olhar para Gaara.

Ele deu uma risadinha baixa e perguntou:

-Qual é o seu nome?

-Agora é você que parece estar dando em cima de mim. – ela disse, se virando para ele, risonha.

-_Qual é o seu nome?_ – Gaara repetiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas para o comentário dela.

-Ino. Yamanaka Ino.

Esse nome pareceu despertar alguma coisa nele, que se voltou assustado para ela.

-É você, Porca? Cresceu, hein? – Gaara perguntou, descendo o olhar pelo corpo dela e se detendo um segundo a mais nas pernas.

Ino arregalou os olhos azul-celestes para ele. Só duas pessoas a chamavam de Porca: sua melhor-amiga, Sakura e...o irmãozinho da Temari.

-Chapéuzinho Vermelho! Então o lobo mau não te comeu?

-Há-há-há. – ele ironizou – Faz algum tempo que não vai lá em casa. Brigou com a Temari?

-Não, cansei de te ver. – ela respondeu, sorrindo de canto – Agora, você virou um drogado matador de aula? – Ino apontou para o cigarro na mão dele.

-Olha quem fala. Não deveria estar na escola aprendendo como ser mais feminina? Você parece que andou perdendo algumas aulas fundamentais.

Gaara odiava falar muito, sempre era muito reservado, mas se era para irritar a Porca ele não media palavras. Sempre foi assim.

-Seu senso de humor me espanta. Mas já que perguntou: eu estava morrendo de preguiça de ir pra escola e encarar uma aula de etiqueta.

-É feio ser preguiçoso. Você vai pro inferno.

-Então nós vamos juntos. – ela respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda – Me dá um cigarro?

-Achei que você só bebesse. – ele comentou debochado, tirando o maço do bolso da calça.

-A última vez que eu bebi foi há quatro anos e você viu a droga que eu fiquei. – ela respondeu, pegando o cigarro que ele lhe estendia – Tem um isqueiro?

Gaara revirou os olhos e tirou um isqueiro preto do bolso da calça, acendendo o cigarro de Ino, que deu uma tragada.

-Eca! Meu Silk Cut de cereja é melhor.

-E porque não está com ele? – Gaara perguntou, com desprezo.

-A Sakura roubou. – a loira deu de ombros.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, fumando, até que Gaara falou:

-Eu me lembro do que você fez quando bebeu há quatro anos. – ele sorriu de canto, jogando o cigarro no chão e pisando em cima.

Ino corou, desviando o olhar do dele.

-Eu estava bêbada. – ela respondeu, também jogando o cigarro manchado de batom no chão.

-Agora você não está bêbada.

-Não. – ela meneou a cabeça.

Gaara pegou o caderno da garota e colocou em cima de sua mochila no chão.

-Pensando bem, eu não me importaria que você repetisse a dose...mas dessa vez sóbria.

Ele chegou perto dela e puxou-a pela cintura, beijando os lábios da garota.

Ino retribuiu o beijo de Gaara, dando passagem para a língua quente dele e apoiando a mão direita no ombro do garoto e a outra segurando-se no banco.

O beijo de Gaara tinha um leve gosto amargo de cigarro que Ino gostou. Apesar de não ser o sabor do seu Silk Cut, era melhor. Muito melhor.

Os dois se separaram e Gaara puxou a loira para que ela deitasse no seu peito.

-Gaara.

-Hum?

-Pega mais um cigarro pra mim? – ela pediu, manhosa.

-Estou com preguiça.

-OK. Eu ia fazer uma coisa, mas...ah, "estou com preguiça". – ela disse, irônica.

Gaara arqueou as sobrancelhas e tirou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro do bolso, entregando-os para a garota.

Ela sorriu e beijou-o novamente. Quando se soltaram, Gaara continuou com a mão na cintura da loira.

-A propósito, Ino, seu Silk Cut está no bolso do seu casaco.

FIM

-

-

**N/A: **Yo, minna!

Bom, eu meio que gosto desse cap, sabe...ele foi inspirado nos livros de Gossip Girl (quem conhece sabe porque). Não que eu fume ou aprove isso, que fique claro! Mas eu precisava escrever esse cap e depois de ler GG eu tive essa idéia...

O gosto de cigarro que a Ino sentiu ao beijar o Gaara eu tirei da música "First Love" da Utada Hikaru. Recomendo, a música é muito linda!^^

Espero que vocês também tenham gostado do cap^^

Não se esqueçam dos dois R's, ok? **Read&Review.**

**K**issus da **S**wiit ;*


	5. Inveja

"**Caminhos pecaminosos"**

**By Swiit Dawn *~**

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas o Gaara é meu marido e ninguém discute isso :!

-

-

**Inveja:** _sf_ Vontade de possuir algo, de ser como outrem, e não conseguir, sentindo por isso depressão; cobiça de obter coisas.

-

-

Ino estava sentada em seu escritório, digitando o editorial que precisava aprontar para a impressão. Um raio de Sol incômodo estava batendo no seu rosto e a moça resolveu fechar a cortina da sala.

Ino se levantou e puxou as cortinas vermelhas, deixando a sala na penumbra, somente com uma leve luz avermelhada. Ela escutou três batidas na porta, só podia ser uma pessoa:

-Entre, Tsuki.

A porta foi aberta e uma moça baixinha de cabelos chanel pretos e olhos azuis entrou, em passos lentos.

-Gostei da decoração, Ino-san, mas você tem mais com o que se preocupar.

-O que foi? – Ino perguntou, se sentando à sua cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.

-_Ele_ quer falar com a senhorita. – Tsuki disse, dando ênfase de desprezo a palavra "ele".

Ino bufou, pois isso já dava a ela a idéia de quem era.

-Manda entrar.

Tsuki saiu resmungando e fechou a porta. Logo depois ela foi aberta com um estrondo por um homem alto, corpo atlético, pele branco-mórbido, olhos verde-água e cabelos vermelhos.

-Gaara. – ela murmurou, em desprezo.

O homem se sentou na cadeira a frente da escrivaninha e cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa. Conservava no rosto uma expressão presunçosa, como se essa fosse uma cena comum.

-Bela decoração. Ino, eu vim ver se...

-...eu posso te promover à Seção Criminal? Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que _não_, Gaara?

-Droga, Ino! – ele bateu a mão na mesa – Eu não posso continuar na Seção Social! Você sabe que eu odeio cobrir festa de bacana.

-Gaara, não-tem-vaga-na-Seção-Criminal! Que droga! – a loira se levantou e pegou alguns papéis que caíram quando Gaara batera na mesa.

-Você é a pior editora de jornal que eu já vi, Ino! E tem vaga na Seção Criminal, sim!

-Ho-ho! Vai querer me ensinar o meu trabalho agora? – Ino perguntou, indignada.

-Você poderia passar o Ichigo pra Seção de Esportes – ele continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

-Gaara, cai na real! Você _morre de inveja _da minha posição de editora. _Sempre_ foi assim! Desde a faculdade!

Gaara mostrou o dedo do meio pra Ino e, chegando na porta, se virou:

-Era mentira.

-O que?

-Essa decoração vermelha é horrível. Parece quarto de motel.

Ino pegou um peso de papel e atirou em direção a Gaara, mas ele já tinha fechado a porta.

-Idiota!!!

-

-

-Ai, eu simplesmente não agüento mais ele! Todo dia ele vem na minha sala pedir pra mudar de Seção e pra me encher o saco. – Ino massageou as têmporas, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa.

-Você precisa relaxar, Ino-chan. Seu trabalho está te deixando estressada. – Hinata disse amavelmente, passando a mão na cabeça da loira.

-Eu se fosse você batia no Gaara. Ele é um chato! Não sei como você ainda não matou ele. – Tenten opinou, bebendo um gole de vinho.

Sakura deu uma risada cínica, fazendo as três olharem pra ela.

-Eu sei bem porque a Ino não matou o Gaara ainda. Porca, você já pensou em, sei lá, _sair_ com o Gaara?

-Ficou louca, Sakura? – Ino arregalou os olhos.

-Eu acho que a inveja dele ia embora rapidinho. E o seu stress também. – Sakura continuou, lançando um olhar malicioso à Ino.

-Você acha que... – Tenten começou.

-Que o Gaara gosta da Ino? Óbvio. _E_ eu tenho uma leve impressão que a Ino _também_ gosta do Gaara. – Sakura sacudiu a cabeça em concordância, sendo acompanhada por Hinata.

-Escutem bem, vocês! – Ino disse, apontando um dedo para as três – Isso é ridículo! Eu _nunca_ vou sair com o Gaara!

-Nunca é uma palavra muito feia, Ino-chan. Nunca diga nunca.

(**N/A: **_Acho que eu andei assistindo muito "Tomates Verdes e Fritos" O.o Medoo!_).

-

-

O expediente já tinha terminado, mas Ino ainda continuava trabalhando em alguns textos que precisavam ser revisados para serem impressos na madrugada. Novamente, ela havia puxado a cortina e o escritório estava com uma leve luz avermelhada.

-Ino-san, eu já vou indo. – Tsuki disse, colocando a cabeça para dentro do escritório.

-Tudo bem, Tsuki, daqui a pouco eu vou também.

-O nosso andar já está vazio, Ino-san. – Tsuki avisou.

-Eu sei. Boa-noite, Tsuki.

A garota fechou a porta, deixando Ino sozinha com seus papéis. Algum tempo depois, ela escutou uma batida na porta.

-Entra.

Ino não imaginou quem poderia ser, Tsuki havia dito que o andar estava vazio.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – ela ouviu uma voz ríspida dizer e levantou a cabeça.

-Ah, claro, só podia ser você! – Ino revirou os olhos para Gaara – Eu sou editora desse jornal, portanto estou revisando material para...

-Cala a boca, você fala demais. – ele desdenhou, sentando-se no sofá vermelho encostado na parede.

-E você o que faz aqui?

-Eu estava esperando meu namorado vir me buscar para irmos a um bar gay. – Gaara respondeu, dando de ombros.

Ino arregalou os olhos.

-Você é gay? Eu nunca...

-Eu estava sendo irônico.

-Oh! OK, claro. – ela pareceu desconcertada.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio.

-Aliás, o que veio fazer na minha sala?

-Não posso ver minha _amada chefe_? – ele ironizou.

Ino deu um muxoxo e desligou o computador, pegando sua bolsa pendurada na cadeira.

-Eu vou embora, Gaara, você não pode simplesmente acampar no meu sofá.

Gaara se levantou e fez sinal para Ino ir à sua frente, mas quando a loira tentou abrir a porta, percebeu que estava trancada.

Ela ouviu Gaara dar uma risadinha debochada.

-Gaara! Porque nos trancou aqui? – ela gritou, se virando pra ele.

-Quer parar de fazer escândalo? Ninguém vai te ouvir, estamos sozinhos aqui.

Ino se arrepiou a menção da palavra _sozinhos_ e ela se recriminou mentalmente por isso. Afinal, era Gaara que estava a sua frente. Ela detestava ele, certo? _Certo_?

Ele foi se aproximando devagar de Ino que ia andando pra trás e apontando um dedo pra ele.

-Não se atreva! Onde você escondeu a chave? Anda, me...

Gaara colocou a mão na boca de Ino, o que a fez olhá-lo indignada.

-Agora você não é mais a chefe e eu não sou o empregado. – o ruivo sorriu de canto – Somos apenas um homem e uma mulher adultos e solteiros trancados em uma sala. _Sozinhos_.

O rapaz prendeu Ino na parede, que deixou a bolsa cair com estrépito. Ele tirou a mão da boca dela, que murmurou:

-Gaara, não...

Mas ele não a ouviu mais, só venceu a distância que os separava e a tomou para um beijo envolvente.

Ino não mais pensou e se deixou levar pela emoção, coisa que ela raramente fazia, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Gaara. Ele interrompeu o beijo rapidamente, com um sorriso malicioso e passou um braço pelas pernas de Ino e o outro pelas costas da garota, levantando-a do chão.

Ele levou-a para o sofá vermelho, onde não batia luz devido à posição da janela. Gaara colocou-a no sofá e, inclinando-se por cima da loira, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Acho que hoje nós podemos acampar no seu sofá.

FIM

-

-

-

**N/A: **Yo, minna!

Antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria agradecer a todos que estão deixando reviews. Eu respondo por reply as reviews de pessoas que tem conta aqui no , mas eu gosto igualmente das reviews de outras pessoas, só não posso respondê-las =/

Espero que vocês também tenham gostado do cap^^

Não se esqueçam dos dois R's, ok? **Read&Review.**

**K**issus da **S**wiit ;*


	6. Avareza

"**Caminhos pecaminosos"**

**By Swiit Dawn *~**

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas o Gaara é meu marido e ninguém discute isso :!

-

-

**Avareza:** _(ê) sf _Apego demasiado ao dinheiro.

Gaara nunca vira Ino tão radiante como naquele dia. Ela pulava e ria como uma criança pelas calçadas da cidade. E ele...bem, ele simplesmente segurava as sacolas dela.

-Ino. – ele chamou em sua habitual frieza.

-Ai, Gaara, olha que cachorrinho lindo o daquela mulher! Compra um pra mim, Gaa-kun? – Ino pediu, manhosa, segurando no braço de Gaara.

Ela a olhou cético.

-Detesto bichos.

-Que novidade. – ela resmungou, mal-humorada.

-Chega de comprar por hoje.

Não era um pedido nem uma pergunta. Era uma ordem. Ninguém normalmente iria contra ume ordem de Sabaku no Gaara. É, eu disse _normalmente. _ E esse ninguém tem pequenas exceções. E essa exceção mede 1,63 m e atende pelo nome de Ino.

-Não. Eu ainda não comprei lingerie nova. – Ino disse, sorrindo maliciosa.

-Problema seu.

-Gaara! – ela estocou de repente. Ele parou também, observando-a.

Vendo que Ino não desistiria com facilidade, ele agarrou uma dos braços dela e a puxou até o outro lado da rua, onde o carro dele estava estacionado.

-Está me machucando! – ela reclamou, quando Gaara a jogou dentro do carro, com as sacolas em cima dela. – Eu vou reclamar meus direitos de ir e vir na Delegacia da Mulher, está me ouvindo?

-Não vai mais gastar o meu dinheiro. – Gaara disse, entrando do lado do motorista e travando todas as portas do carro.

Ino cruzou os braços.

-Eu não gostei só o _seu_ dinheiro. – a loira revirou os olhos.

-Você comprou _só_ um sorvete de casquinha com o seu dinheiro. – Gaara deu a partida no carro. – Você é gastona, Ino.

-E você é um avarento! – Ino mostrou a língua pra Gaara, que revirou os olhos com a infantilidade da namorada.

-Avareza pelo menos não estoura cartão de crédito. – Gaara murmurou.

-O que disse?

-Nada.

-

-

Alguns dias depois, Gaara estava sentado no escritório de casa trabalhando, quando Ino abriu a porta com um estrondo. Ele viu que ela era acompanhada por dois homens que seguravam várias tábuas do que parecia ser um móvel desmontado.

Gaara se preparou para o que viria a seguir, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e massageando as têmporas.

-O que é _isso_, Ino?

-Comprei uma escrivaninha nova pra você. – ela disse, sorrindo e, apontando para um canto do escritório, disse aos carregadores – Podem colocar ali.

Gaara bufou e levantou-se, indo em direção à ela. O ruivo pegou no braço de Ino com força e a levou para fora do escritório.

-Com que dinheiro você comprou _aquilo_? – ele apontou para o lugar onde os carregadores montavam a escrivaninha.

-Com o seu. – ela respondeu, como se isso fosse óbvio.

-Não preciso de uma escrivaninha.

-A sua é _velha_ e horrível, Gaara. Aliás, peguei seu cartão emprestado para comprar algumas blusinhas que eu estava precisando.

Gaara olhou incrédulo para Ino. Se ele bem a conhecia, não eram "algumas blusinhas" que ela havia comprado e sim muitas roupas absolutamente desnecessárias e _caras_. Ele foi até o quarto e viu várias sacolas jogadas em cima da cama.

-Ino!

-Ai, Gaa-kun... – ela resmungou, manhosa, passando os braços pela cintura dele, o abraçando por trás.

Gaara se esquivou dela e a olhou furioso, que só cruzou os braços e o seguiu emburrada. O ruivo foi até o escritório, onde os homens ainda montavam a escrivaninha.

-Podem levar isso daqui.

Os homens olharam confusos para Gaara e depois para Ino.

-É...façam o que ele disse. – ela concordou a contra-gosto, ainda com os braços cruzados.

Gaara observou os homens desmontarem o que já haviam feito e retirar-se da sala. Um deles disse à Ino antes de sair:

-Nós vamos cobrar a montagem. Vamos mandar a fatura pelo correio.

-Tudo bem.

A loira ainda estava emburrada, encostada no batente da porta.

-Ótimo! Ainda vou ter que pagar pelas suas frescuras. – ele deu um tapa na mesa, fazendo alguns papéis voarem.

O rosto de Gaara ficara vermelho de cólera, embora sua expressão não tivesse mudado em nada. Ino percebeu que era hora de entrar em ação. Ela fez uma expressão manhosa e foi andando devagar até onde ele estava.

-Gaara...

-Ino, sai daqui. Não quero conversa.

-E quem disse que eu quero conversar? - ela sorriu, passando os dois braços pela nuca dele e beijando seu pescoço provocativamente.

Gaara arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas se aproximou da boca dela, dando uma mordiscada de leve, para depois murmurar em seu ouvido:

-Acho que eu posso dar uma pausa no trabalho.

-

-

Gaara entrou no quarto do casal, tirando a camisa para tomar um banho depois de um dia estressante de trabalho e viu várias sacolas jogadas em cima da cama.

Claro. Ino fora _de novo_ comprar roupas sem real utilidade pra ela.

O ruivo pegou o celular do bolso e, olhando na nota fiscal da loja, discou um número. Depois de conversar por algum tempo, ele desligou o celular, recolocando-o no bolso.

Gaara colocou a camiseta apressado e pegou todas as sacolas de cima da cama, indo para o shopping com elas. Uma mulher morena bonita se encontrava atrás do balcão da loja da qual Gaara ligara a pouco.

-Eu vim devolver essas compras.

-Não serviu nada? – a moça perguntou, educadamente, porém olhando-o de cima a baixo com um olhar malicioso.

-Minha _namorada_ não gostou de nada... – ele disse, dando ênfase a palavra "namorada" para que a atendente parasse de dar em cima dele - ...mas eu quero levar um vestido longo preto. O mais bonito que você tiver.

-

-

Quando Gaara entrou em casa, Ino estava sentada no sofá batendo o pé com uma cara nada satisfeita e os braços cruzados.

-Ah, aí está você! Onde você foi?

Gaara a ignorou e subiu as escadas em silêncio, tirando a camisa.

-Gaara, volte já aqui! Onde estão as _minhas_ roupas? – Ino gritou, subindo as escadas atrás dele.

-Devolvi tudo na loja. – ele respondeu, sem nem ao menos se virar.

-O QUÊ?

-E cortei seu cartão de crédito. – Gaara completou.

-_Que tipo_ de namorado é você? – Ino perguntou, passando na frente dele e estocando com os braços cruzados.

-O tipo que não gosta de gastar dinheiro.

-

-

Ino não era do tipo rancorosa, que ficava brava por muito tempo, por isso algumas tempo depois da "briga", Ino se encontrava sentada no colo de Gaara, passando a mão pelos cabelos dele.

-Ino, vai tomar banho que a gente vai sair.

Novamente, era uma ordem.

-Pra onde? – ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça do peito dele para olhá-lo.

-Não importa. Aliás, a roupa que você vai vestir está no banco do carro.

Os olhos de Ino brilharam a menção da palavra "roupa".

-Comprou roupa nova pra mim? Ai, que lindo, Gaara!

Ino abraçou Gaara de novo e começou a dar beijos por todo o rosto dele.

-Ok, chega, Ino. Vai tomar banho.

Ino sorriu e saiu do colo dele, pulando como uma criança para qual o Natal chegara mais cedo.

Gaara deu um sorriso de canto e foi se vestir para esperá-la na sala.

-

-

O ruivo estava sentado no sofá esperando-a quando viu Ino passar pela sala em direção à garagem enrolada na toalha e logo depois voltar com um embrulho, feliz.

-Adorei o vestido, Gaa-kun. – ela cantarolou, enquanto subia as escadas.

Meia hora depois, Ino desceu usando um vestido logo abaixo do joelho preto de alcinha, os cabelos presos em um elegante coque com vários fios soltos e uma sandália de salto fino no pé.

Gaara se levantou e ofereceu o braço à ela. Ele vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca.

-Pra onde estamos indo?

-Não vou dizer, mas acho que você vai adorar.

-

-

Gaara estacionou o carro no calçadão da praia.

-Gaara, porque paramos aqui? – Ino franziu a testa, virando-se pra ele.

-Porque chegamos.

-Você me fez colocar um vestido social e sapatos de salto para vir à praia? – ela perguntou, indignada com a idéia de sujar os seus Manolos de areia.

-Realmente é melhor você deixar os sapatos no carro.

Gaara saiu e contornou o carro até o lado do passageiro, abrindo a porta para Ino, que soltara os cabelos que agora estavam ondulados e já estava descalça. Ele também tirara os sapatos.

Os dois andaram em silêncio de mãos dadas, pela beira do mar. Ocasionalmente uma onda gelada molhava os pés descalços de ambos. Logo chegaram em algumas pedras onde as ondas quebravam em uma explosão de espuma.

Gaara subiu em uma pedra achatada e puxou Ino pela mão para que ela se sentasse junto dele.

-Realmente você me fez colocar um vestido social para vir à praia? – Ino repetiu, incrédula.

-Queria que você estivesse elegante hoje. – ele piscou devagar pra ela.

-Pra...?

Gaara tirou uma caixinha preta de veludo do bolso da calça. Ino boquiabriu-se ao receber a caixinha da mão dele,

-Isso é...

-Um pedido de casamento? É. Já estava na...

Gaara foi interrompido por Ino que rira alto e pulara em cima dele, derrubando-o na rocha. Ino beijou o ruivo, que retribuiu, passando as mãos pelas costas dela.

Gaara desgrudou-se momentaneamente dos lábios frios dela e disse, sorrindo de canto:

-Agora você entendeu porque eu economizei dinheiro?

FIM

-

-

-

**N/A: **Olha, estou realmente sem as idéias necessárias para uma n/a descente (talvez todas as minhas idéias sobre qualquer tipo de coisa estejam indo pelo ralo junto com a água do meu banho ¬¬'). Mas eu quero dizer muuuito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews que eu estou tendo, mesmo que eu não possa responder a todas elas, ok?

Não se esqueçam dos dois R's, ok? **Read&Review. **Mesmo que seja pra deixar uma crítica construtiva, sir! ^^

**x**o**x**o

You know you love me! XD


	7. Luxúria

"**Caminhos pecaminosos"**

**By Swiit Dawn *~**

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas...ah, estou sem criatividade pra um disclaimer decente e/ou engraçado. Naruto não me pertence e pronto!

-

-

**Luxúria:** _sf_ **1.** Corrupção de costumes; sensualidade; que é ligado ao sexo.

A cena era comum na casa de Shikamaru e Temari: seus amigos conversando e jantando em volta da grande mesa de madeira na sala de jantar.

Neji estava sentado ao lado da mulher, Tenten, que comia canapés e conversava com Sakura ao seu lado. Ele falava com Gaara que estava do outra lado da mesa:

-A defesa estava péssima, não tinha como o cara não ir preso.

De repente, Ino, que estava ao lado do namorado, lançou-o um olhar zangado, dano um tapa na cabeça dele.

-Gaara, tira essa mão daí agora. – ela sibilou.

Gaara lançou um olhar de falso espanto à ela, fazendo Neji rir e Sakura interromper o diálogo com Tenten e dar uma breve risadinha e acrescentar:

-Gaara, Gaara...tira a mão de sei lá onde da Ino.

-Ela é minha namorada. – ele deu de ombros.

-Mas você está no meio de todo mundo. – Neji contestou, revirando os olhos.

-Enquanto vocês estão aí discutindo, o Gaara ainda está com a mão na minha perna. – Ino comentou, dando outro tapa na cabeça dele.

-

-

Tenten estava sentada no sofá conversando com Hinata. Temari lia uma revista sobre bebês completamente absorta e Sakura se encontrava em pé conversando com Ino, que estava à sua frente, também em pé.

De repente, a loira sentiu duas mãos geladas que ela bem conhecia envolverem sua cintura por trás e a voz de Gaara sussurrar em seu ouvido, enquanto a abraçava:

-Vamos pra casa?

-Eu estou _conversando_, Gaara. Dá pra segurar esse fogo aí?

Sakura riu.

-E eu que achei que o Sasuke fosse pervo.

-Humpf...eu não sei mais o que eu faço com esse aqui... – Ino disse, tentando empurrar Gaara, que agora beijava o pescoço dela. – Ele parece que toma viagra no café da manhã!

-Você sabe que eu não preciso disso. – ele disse.

Sakura riu mais ainda, a ponto de quase se afogar e Gaara continuava a agarrar Ino, que tentava se livrar.

-SAI DAQUI, GAARA!

Hinata, Tenten e Temari olharam assustadas para Ino, que estava com uma veia saltando em sua testa. Gaara mandara um beijo para a namorada e saíra com as mãos nos bolsos.

-O que foi isso? – Temari perguntou, calmamente (**N/A:** _Estamos mesmo falando da pessoa certa? O.o_)

-Gaara e sexo. Associe as duas palavras e terá a sua resposta. – a loira respondeu, mal-humorada, largando-se no sofá.

-Oh, entendo.

-Eu não agüento mais! – Ino reclamou.

-Ino, você está exagerando. Não pode ser tanto assim... – Tenten revirou os olhos.

-Duas vezes por dia. Três quando ele está disposto. – Ino olhou cética para Tenten.

-Uhhh...alerta de ninfomania masculina apitando. – Sakura brincou.

-

-

Gaara se encontrava encostado no batente da porta de saída da casa, olhando impaciente para Ino, que conversava com Hinata.

-Não! Tudo bem, mas se você quiser eu compro e levo pra você amanhã. – Hinata disse.

-Ok. Ah, qualquer coisa eu vou com você, Hina.

-Ino. Anda logo. – Gaara apressou-a.

A loira mostrou o dedo do meio para o namorado e continuou a falar.

-Você acha que o Naruto vai se importar de me dar carona?

-Não, imagina, Ino...

-GAARA, ME PÕE NO CHÃO!

O ruivo desistiu de apressar a namorada pelo modo passivo e resolveu apelar para o agressivo. Ele pegou Ino no colo, levando-a para fora, enquanto ela berrava e esperneava e todos riam dentro da casa.

Já dentro do carro, devidamente trancado pelo ruivo, ele perguntou:

-Vamos pro meu apartamento?

-NÃO! EU QUERO IR PRA MINHA CASA! – ela gritou.

-Ótimo. Sua cama é mais macia. – ele disse, e deu a partida no carro.

-EU QUIS DIZER _SOZINHA_!

-

-

Chegando na casa de Ino, ela abriu a porta e o deixou entrar com uma carranca. Ele começou a beijá-la, pressionando a loira contra a parede.

-Sai, Gaara. Você pode _dormir_ aqui, sem relar _um dedo_ em mim.

Gaara se afastou, olhando incrédulo pra ela.

-Ino, temos 25 anos e não 16!

-Só que você ainda tem os hormônios de um adolescente.

-E você os de uma velha. – Gaara argumentou, subindo as escadas.

-Um relacionamento não se baseia só em sexo. – Ino disse, subindo logo atrás dele.

-Um relacionamento _infantil_ não se baseia só em sexo.

-Vou tomar banho. – ela respondeu, ríspida, passando por ele.

Ino foi até o banheiro, ainda nervosa. Ela fechou a porta e encarou sua imagem no espelho. Quer dizer que ela era só um brinquedinho sexual para ele? Ótimo, então ela iria fazer Gaara sentir sua falta.

Ino escutou uma batida na porta do banheiro. Ela rapidamente passou o trinco na porta, dizendo:

-Só um minutinho, Gaara.

A loira tirou a blusa e a saia e as jogou no chão ao lado do vaso sanitário, ficando somente com o conjunto de calcinha e sutiã pretos. Ela arrumou o cabelo para que ficasse levemente ondulado, diferente do habitual liso escorrido e abriu a porta com uma expressão sedutora.

-Que é? – ela perguntou, passando a língua pelos lábios.

-Eu vim ver... – Gaara desceu os olhos pelo corpo seminu da namorada – Mudou de idéia?

-Não. Eu vou levar sua camisa pra lavar, tem molho aqui na gola. – Ino disse.

A loira se aproximou dele e começou a desabotoar a camisa preta devagar, roçando as unhas provocativamente pelo peito nu do rapaz. Ino sabia bem que Gaara tinha arrepios quando ela o tocava daquele jeito.

Quando Ino chegou no último botão, Gaara empurrou as mãos dela num gesto rápido e a agarrou pela cintura, tentando beijá-la, mas...

-Desculpe, Gaara. Hoje eu não quero mais do que palavras com você. – ela sorriu, como uma criança que aprontava - Agora, com licença, eu vou tomar banho.

-

-

Ino já saíra do banho há meia hora e estava deitada na cama, simplesmente olhando para o teto. Foi quando Gaara entrou no quarto, vestindo somente uma cueca box preta e conservava no rosto uma expressão chateada.

-Posso dormir aqui pelo menos?

-Claro.

O ruivo se deitou ao lado dela e ficou observando o teto também. Algum tempo depois, Ino apagou a luminária, deixando-os completamente no escuro.

Ino estranhou Gaara não tentar outra aproximação. Ele não era de desistir com facilidade...Mas não era ela que o queria longe essa noite?

Ino começou a passar a mão pelos cabelos macios dele e foi se arrastando pelo colchão até se encostar em Gaara.

-Está com sono? – ela sussurrou, arrastando as sílabas.

-Você sabe que não. – ele respondeu num tom de "óbvio".

Ino riu baixinho e sentou-se por cima dele, fazendo-o olhá-la cético.

-Que foi?

-Acho que mudei de idéiaaa... – Ino cantarolou, tentando beijá-lo, mas Gaara a afastou.

-Acho que você tem transtorno bipolar, Ino.

A loira gargalhou, soltando os cabelos que ela havia prendido em um rabo-de-cavalo alto para tomar banho.

-Cala a boca. – ela disse, daquele jeito meio piranhazinha dela (**N/A:** _Cecily, desculpa se te plagiei! XD_) - Eu pensei bem e...não é tão ruim ter um namorado que parece que toma viagra todo dia... – ela continuou, maliciosa.

Gaara a jogou na cama, invertendo as posições e ficando por cima dela, com um sorriso safado no rosto.

-Achei que você não gostasse de sexo o tempo todo.

Ino puxou Gaara pelo pescoço e começou a beijá-lo com sensualidade, arranhando as costas dele. De repente, ela desgrudou os lábios dos dele e sussurrou, risonha:

-Luxúria é um pecado bom demais para ser cometido poucas vezes.

FIM

-

-

**N/A: **Gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que comentaram nessa fic idiota de uma escritora mais idiota ainda.

**Grazi-chan**

**Lya Beauchamp **(você sumiu depois do primeiro cap, fofa!)

**JoyceFlexa **(suas reviews sempre me inspiram)

**Lust Lotus's **(você sabe que eu sou sua fã)

(minha eterna Tia Lirit, leitora preferida *-*)

**Anny SUH**

**Thayla Muniz ~***

**Chii-chan s2**

**I. Kiryu**

**Thayla-chan**

**Liviia**

**Sabaku no Karina**

**graci-chan**

**Karina**

**Luna-san**

**Lenita Hiko**

É uma pena que tenhamos chegado no último capítulo tão rápido. Mas quem gosta de Harry Potter e quer acompanhar uma coleção de drabbles minhas, procurem lá no meu perfil! [/momentopropagandaoff

Não se esqueçam dos dois R's, ok? **Read&Review. **Mesmo que seja pra deixar uma crítica construtiva, sir! ^^

**x**o**x**o

You know you love me! XD


End file.
